1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to furniture and, in particular, to tables.
2. Description of Related Art
Many different types of tables are well known and used for a variety of different purposes. For example, conventional tables may include legs that are pivotally attached to a table top and the legs may be movable between a use position in which the legs extend outwardly from the table top and a storage position in which the legs are folded against the table top. Conventional tables with relatively large table tops and folding legs are often referred to as “banquet tables” and these tables are frequently used in assembly halls, banquet halls, convention centers, hotels, schools, churches and other locations where large groups of people meet. Because these conventional tables are generally easy to move and relatively portable, these types of tables can often be positioned in an assortment of different configurations and used in a variety of settings. When the tables are no longer needed, the table legs can be moved into the storage position and the tables may be moved or stored.
Conventional banquet tables with collapsible legs may allow the table to be more conveniently stored. The table top for many conventional banquet tables with collapsible legs, however, retains its size and shape. For example, many known banquet tables have a length between six to ten feet and a width between three to four feet. As a result, the storage of many conventional banquet tables, even with the legs in the collapsed position, may require a large storage area. This large storage area for each table may be problematic for large facilities such as hotels, schools and churches because a considerable number of these table may have to be stored. Thus, a big area may be required to store the tables. In addition, smaller facilities such as restaurants, offices and homes may use one or more conventional banquet tables. These smaller facilities may use the tables less frequently, such as during special occasions. Conventional banquet tables, even when the legs are folded, are often too bulky and obstructive to be conveniently used and stored at such smaller facilities. As a result, it is often necessary for both larger and smaller facilities to rent and/or borrow one or more banquet tables when needed. Disadvantageously, this process of renting and/or borrowing banquet tables can be inconvenient, time consuming and costly.
In addition, conventional banquet tables are often very difficult to move or transport from one location to another. For example, because of the length of many conventional banquet tables, the tables are often difficult to move by a single person. In addition, the extended length of the banquet tables may preclude the tables from being transported in the trunk or back seat of a typical passenger car. Accordingly, the banquet tables may have to be transported by a truck or trailer, which may be difficult to obtain, expensive and require a significant amount of time.
It is also known to construct tables that are capable of being folded-in-half. In particular, conventional fold-in-half tables typically include a table top with two sections that are pivotally connected by a hinge. The two sections of the table top may be moved between an unfolded position or use position in which the sections of the table top are generally aligned in the same plane and a folded position in which the two sections are positioned generally adjacent to each other for storage.
Disadvantageously, many known tables with foldable table tops are unstable and unable to support a significant amount of weight. For example, the connection of the two table top sections of many known fold-in-half tables may be relatively weak, which may allow, for example, a portion of the table top to sag. In order to construct a stronger table top, it is known to make foldable table tops out of stronger and thicker materials. Undesirably, this may increase the weight of the table top, which may make the table more difficult to carry and move.
Many conventional tables with foldable table tops also include hinges that connect the two portions of the table top and the hinges are often connected to the table top by a plurality of screws that are bored into the table top. Disadvantageously, the structural integrity of the table top may be decreased by the holes created by the plurality of screws, and this may allow the table to collapse and fail. In addition, because the screws are typically individually attached to the table top, this may significantly increase the amount of the time required to construct the table. Further, this may increase the manufacturing time and costs to make the table.
Additionally, known tables with foldable table tops are often difficult to transport and store because it may be hard to maintain the table top in the closed position, especially for a single person. In particular, the table tops of many known foldable tables can unintentionally swing between the folded and unfolded position while the tables are being moved, positioned and/or stacked. That is, while the table is being moved, the table top may inadvertently move from the folded to the unfolded position. If this occurs, the table may be undesirably dropped, and this may damage the table and/or injure the person carrying the table.
Further, when conventional fold-in-half tables are in the folded or storage position, it may be difficult to lift and move the table because it may be hard to grasp the table. In particular, the tables may be difficult to carry because there no convenient handholds or portions of the table to grab. In addition to many conventional fold-in-half tables being difficult to grasp and move in the folded position, this problem may be exasperated by the table top unintentionally unfolding while the table is being moved.